The Love Of My Life
by DatHeetJoella
Summary: After three years, he still goes there every day. MakoHaru. Reposted from AO3


It was a Wednesday afternoon in the town of Iwatobi. It was quiet in the little flower shop that was right next to the beach. The shop, Haruka's Flowers, was kind of new, it had only been there for about a year and a half. It was owned by a 25-year-old man, who was known as Tachibana Makoto.

It was near closing hours. Makoto was finishing making a bouquet out of the most beautiful red roses the shop had. ''You can leave after you're done, Mako-chan. Ai-chan and me will close up today,'' Nagisa said.

''Are you sure?''

''It's alright, Makoto-san,'' Aiichiro responded.

''Thanks, Nagisa, Ai-kun.'' Makoto smiled at the both of them, but there was a certain sadness in his eyes.

After putting on his coat, the brunet left the little shop with the bouquet.

''Are you sure he's okay?''

''I don't know, Ai-chan. Since the accident Mako-chan just hasn't been the same.''

* * *

As he walked down the familiar road, Makoto greeted two old ladies with his signature smile, but the same dullness in his eyes.

''That Tachibana-kun, he still goes there every day, even though it's been three years.''

''I don't think he's ever gotten over it. They had been together all their lives, after all.''

''What an unfortunate thing to happen to such a nice, young lad.''

* * *

When he reached the cementry, he removed yesterdays flowers and laid down the fresh roses on the grave. He sat down in front of it.

''Hello, Haru-chan,'' He started, ''I wonder how you've been. It was pretty calm in the shop today. Nagisa tried to set me up with someone again, saying it was a waste for such a handsome guy to be alone. But I declined, as I always do, because I'm not alone. I have Haru, don't I? And there isn't anyone in the world for whom I would give you up.''

He swallowed and took a small velvet box out of his pocket. ''You know, Haru. I was actually planning on proposing to you. I had wanted to for a while already, but I was still gathering courage. When I finally felt brave enough, it happened. That night, I was so nervous. I wonder what you would've said. I know we couldn't get married here, but I was hoping to take you somewhere we could. I think you would've liked to go to Hawaii, then you could swim in the ocean. I would've swum with you, even though the ocean still scares me.''

He opened the box, revealing a simple white-gold band. It was engraved with 'Makoto &amp; Haruka.'

''I hoped you would like the ring. I actually still carry it with me every day. Silly, isn't it?''

He stared at the ring for a while. A drop of water hit it. Makoto didn't know when he had started to cry, but he didn't make any effort to wipe away his tears.

''I miss you so much, Haruka. I miss how you would eat mackerel for every meal and never had enough. I miss how you would take long, cold baths if you didn't have the chance to swim as much as you wanted. I miss how you would tell me to drop the -chan, everytime I would call you Haru-chan. I miss your beautiful form sliding through the water as if it were your home, the place where you belonged. I miss holding your hand, your delicate fingers fitting perfect between mine. I miss holding you tight into my arms. I miss kissing your soft lips. I miss how affectionate you would be when you were tired. I miss cuddling with you, lying in bed all day with only each other and not a single care in the world. I miss you so much, Haru. Your rare smile, your laughter, the most beautiful sound the world has ever known. Your hair, that was always soft, even though you spent all that time in the pool. Your gorgeous eyes, bluer than the bluest sea. I loved you so much, Haru. I still do.''

''I keep hoping you will come back to me, even though I know that's not possible. Our house is just too big without you, our bed too empty without you. I'm so lonely without you. A part of me died along with you that day, the biggest, most important part. I wish I could go back to that day. I wish I could save you. I'd take your place, if I could. After all, it's meaningless without you.''

''I need you, Haru. Everything just seems so pointless without you. Haru, the one I love most. The love of my life. I hope that one day, we can be together again.''

The sun is starting to set, disappearing behind the horizon.

''I guess it's time for me to get going,'' Makoto says, willing himself to stop crying. ''I miss you, Haru. And I love you, so, so much.''

He stands, wiping at his tear-stained cheeks with the back of his hand. He smiles, the way he would only smile at Haru.''I'll be back tomorrow, okay? Good night, Haru-chan. I love you.''

* * *

**A/N: This is the first drabble/ fic I ever wrote. I'm just going to leave this here.**


End file.
